Problem: $\dfrac{2}{12} + \dfrac{1}{2} = {?}$
Answer: ${\dfrac{2}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{2}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 1}{12 \times 1}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 6}{2 \times 6}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{6}{12}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{2} + {6}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{8}{12}$